Venetian blind assemblies are conventionally mounted in venetian blind headrails which are in turn fixed to framework forming part of a wall opening, as for example, a window. The headrails are usually fixed or mounted to the framework by way of headrail installation brackets which may take a variety of forms.
In some venetian blind designs, and in particularly those designs adapted for use between spaced sheets of glass, the spacing available for the headrail and installation brackets is quite small and complicates the installation of a headrail on a bracket. This is particularly true where the headrail is to be positioned in a deep pocket forming a confined space since it is difficult to reach around the headrail to actuate latching or unlatching portions of an associated installation bracket.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a venetian blind headrail installation bracket which is adaptable for use in confined areas, as for example, for use in between the glass window units.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a bracket that may be economically manufactured, that may easily be mounted with a conventionally shaped headrail, that may be easily secured to a frame member and which, when installed with a headrail, will be hidden by the headrail so as not to present an unslightly appearance.